One Disenchanting Evening
by Hanna Kritz
Summary: Tonight was supposed to be a dream, filled with such promise: an enchanting evening before graduation and the impending real world. Right now, it seemed more like a nightmare. A prequel to Time Does Funny Things.


**A/N: For Kitty.**

 **I usually do these at the end but whatever. Here is my promised one-shot. It is a prequel of sorts to my story, Time Does Funny Things, but if you haven't read that, don't worry about it. Proceed. Hope you all enjoy.**

"I am going to murder him," Riley said, pacing back and forth and nearly wearing a hole in the floor of the Matthews' living room. With every step she took her black and white gown seemed to float behind her. Even when she was angry, she couldn't help looking delicate and graceful.

Maya sat at the bay window in the living room, picking at her nails. Riley had slaved over her best friend's makeup, but the frown on Maya's face was doing an expert job of ruining her hard work. _Of all the nights to be stood up, why did it have to be tonight_? She hated clichés and getting stood up by her date on prom night was not one that she had ever wanted to happen.

She glanced back out the window anxiously, trying to catch a glimpse of her date among the passersby on the sidewalk.

"Well I'm going to murder him first." Lucas was practically steaming as he leaned against the back of Riley's couch. He had been so kind to have found a date for her last minute. She had met Jared the week prior and he had seemed nice enough at the time, but now Maya was second-guessing her first impression.

A knock sounded at the door and Maya sprang up out of her seat, but Riley ran over first, prepared to mouth off to the person standing behind it. But it wasn't Jared standing behind the door as they had both hoped.

"Oh," said Riley, disappointed when she realized it wasn't Maya's date. "Hi, Uncle Josh. I forgot you were coming over this weekend."

Maya instantly tensed up. _Oh no. Not him. Please_ , _anyone but him_! Why did her long-term crush have to be here to witness this catastrophe? If her life was a borderline clichéd "worst case scenario" story before, now it was the real thing.

"Well nice to see you too, niece," Josh replied, sarcasm coating his tone, before walking in and chucking his duffle bag onto the couch behind Lucas. "Hey man!" he said going in for a high five from Lucas. He took in both of their evening attire.

"Prom night?" he asked. Lucas nodded. Josh glanced at his watch. "I know it's been a while since I was in high school, but shouldn't you guys be there already?" he asked.

"Yeah, but Maya's date hasn't arrived," Riley explained.

"Oh," he said. Josh turned and finally seemed to notice the frazzled blonde standing at the window. She was looking at the ground, then the opposite wall, anywhere but him. She took a shuddering breath. _This is so embarrassing!_ Eventually, she felt like she had no choice but to glance in his direction.

"Hey Maya," Josh said, smiling gently. She produced a gentle smile of her own in response, but it only lasted for a millisecond before her gaze darkened again and fell back down to the floor.

"When was he supposed to be here?" Josh asked, turning towards his niece.

Riley made a move to reply, but suddenly there was another knock at the door. Maya breathed a gigantic sigh of relief as Lucas opened the door and Jared stepped through it.

Josh smiled reassuringly in Maya's direction, but there was a look of uneasiness on his face as he made his way over to sit at the table in the kitchen.

"Hey guys," Jared said, bumping fists with Lucas. "Riley," he said nodding in her direction. She looked furious, but said nothing. "Hey pretty girl," he said finally, coming to stand before the blonde. He wore the traditional tux, but he honestly looked like he had just rolled out of bed. "You all ready to go?" he asked.

Riley moved forward, looking as if she wanted to punch him in the face for not apologizing for his tardiness, but Lucas stepped forward and stopped her before she had the chance.

"Yeah, let's go," replied Lucas from behind him, giving Riley a pointed look. Riley, although still angry, did not want to make the situation any worse, so she complied. Since Jared was looking at Maya, he missed the entire exchange. Riley moved over to the couch to grab her clutch, Lucas at her heels.

Jared patted at his pockets as if looking for something. "Oh man, sorry Maya, I was supposed to bring you a flower or a something, wasn't I?"

She swallowed her disappointment at not having a corsage, but she hid it as best as she could and immediately smiled, shaking her head. "It's no big deal, Jared. It's not a big deal at all." She almost convinced herself.

When she was sure no one was looking, she took the boutonniere she had lying on the cushions at the bay window and quickly threw it in the trash before making her way towards the door with the others.

"Have fun kids!" Josh called out. Maya had forgotten he was even there. The rest of the group was already out the door so it was Maya alone that turned to him. She noted he still had that uneasy expression upon his face. She smiled, as if to reassure him that everything would be just fine, before nodding in his direction and stepping out of the apartment, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Maya had never been in a limo before. She was the last to climb inside. Riley smiled at her from across the way excitedly. Maya beamed right back as she watched Lucas slide his arm around his date. The blonde found her seat next to Jared and observed her surroundings. Apparently, the limousine belonged to Jared's parents.

There was a TV in the corner and a division between them and the driver, whom she couldn't see since the divider was already rolled up. Maya smiled to herself as she admired the crystal champagne glasses next to her, picking one up delicately to observe how the light from the window refracted off its surface. Terrified of breaking the fragile glass, she quickly set it back down, noticing the larger glass containers containing a pretty amber liquid. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. She had never liked the smell of whiskey.

Jared grabbed a whiskey glass and one of the containers none to gently. As he popped the top off, some of the copper-colored liquid dribbled out and onto her dress. Maya gasped and tried to pull the silk material away as quickly as she could. "Sorry," Jared mumbled, but the apathy and dismissal she saw in his eyes as he poured his drink made her feel like he was not contrite in the slightest.

She frowned as she lifted up the hem of her gown to inspect the damage. At least it was only the bottom. She grabbed a napkin near the champagne flutes and dabbed at the turquoise silk. A few seconds later, the small, ramified stain wasn't as noticeable. The limo started moving.

Riley looked like smoke was about to start pouring out of her ears as Jared glanced out the window and shot his glass back, swallowing it with one gulp. Lucas cleared his throat to try and ease the tension.

"Hey man, maybe you should lay off for right now," said Lucas pointing to Jared's glass.

"Come on," Jared scoffed. "Isn't tonight supposed to be just one big party? Chill out, man. Here have a glass," he said, reaching for the container.

"No thanks," replied Lucas, his tone serious.

"Suit yourself," Jared said impassively, pouring another drink.

Maya folded her arms around herself, suddenly uncomfortable with Jared so close. Unfortunately for her, he turned in her direction. "You want some, gorgeous?" he asked shoving the glass in her face. The blonde jumped, instantly wrinkling her face at the smell and twisting to get away from it. He just laughed.

"Jared!" snapped Lucas, reaching his breaking point.

"I'm just messing with her. Chill." Jared laughed before leaning back in his seat and bringing the glass of whiskey back to his waiting lips. Lucas seemed tense still but appeared to be significantly more relaxed now that Jared's focus had shifted from Maya back to his glass.

Maya stared out the window for the remainder of the journey. She smiled reassuringly in Riley's direction when she caught the brunette giving her a worried look. Once Riley was pacified and had turned back in Lucas' direction, however, Maya's façade crumpled and she leaned her forehead against the window.

Tonight was supposed to be a dream, filled with such promise: an enchanting evening before graduation and the impending real world. Right now, it seemed more like a nightmare.

* * *

Maya and Jared sat at a table near the back of the ballroom. They had yet to leave that spot since they had arrived. Maya smiled as she watched her friends and classmates flit across the dance floor. The prom committee had truly outdone themselves in transforming this hotel ballroom into something special.

"Do you want to dance now?" Maya asked for the fourth time.

"Not right now," he answered, pulling out the flask he kept hidden in his pocket for the fifteenth time that night.

Maya slumped back in her chair. This was not what she had signed up for at all. Just when she was about to lose all hope, someone blocked her view of the dancers.

"Maya would you like to dance?" she looked up to see Farkle and immediately sighed with relief. Her savior was here.

"Don't you have your own date?" muttered Jared with his eyes narrowed.

"Isadora is dancing with a friend," Farkle replied motioning to his girlfriend who was currently swaying in the arms of a classmate from their English class. "I thought I would do the same." Maya smiled up at Farkle.

"She's with me, dude," replied Jared. "Back off."

Farkle stood up straight, instantly transforming from the courteous young man he usually was to the noble warrior who always looked out for those he cared about. He was a far cry from his middle school self, standing at six feet tall, but it was the current expression on his face and the way he held himself that made Jared slide down his chair a little. Even Maya was intimidated.

"Maya belongs to no one. Show her some respect." With that last comment, Farkle held his hand out and Maya placed her fingers in his palm. She stood and followed Farkle to the dance floor, but apparently Jared wasn't about to just let things go.

Jared stepped on the train of her dress and as she stepped forward, she heard a ripping sound and suddenly found herself sprawled on the ground. She got up quickly, looking back to notice a giant rip in the back of her dress that ran from just below her bra line diagonally to her hip, her undergarments nearly on display for all to see.

Maya gasped as Jared laughed. Farkle immediately took off his tuxedo jacket and draped it around her shoulders, effectively covering her.

"What is your problem?" she cried out.

Farkle stepped forward, ready to put Jared in his place, but Maya stopped him with a hand to his chest. "Don't," she said. "He's not worth the effort." Farkle contemplated her words, ready to ignore them, but upon seeing the look on Maya's face, he acquiesced. "Thank you," Maya whispered. "I'm going to go clean up. You okay?" she asked.

Farkle nodded, the fist currently clenched at his side was beginning to relax, but the glare he was sending Jared only strengthened. Jared wisely kept his mouth shut.

Maya left the scene and had just entered the hallway when Riley came running up to her. "Hey. I can't find Lucas anywhere. Have you seen him?" she asked. Maya shook her head no.

"What happened?" Riley asked, noticing the shreds of her dress peeking out from beneath Farkle's tuxedo jacket.

"Oh, it was just an accident. Nothing to worry about," she explained, hoping Riley would buy it.

Riley looked down at the damage sorrowfully. She had been there when Maya had picked it out. "Well are you okay?" Riley asked.

"Perfect," Maya replied with a bright smile. Riley seemed skeptical, but soon nodded her head, at least knowing that Maya didn't want her to press the issue.

"Well good. Let me know if you see Lucas, alright?" Riley requested before rushing back into the ballroom.

"I will," Maya replied before she was out of earshot.

Rounding the next corner, Maya heard voices. She thought nothing of it at first and continued down the hallway, but as she walked forward, the voices grew louder and she might have imagined it, but she swore she just heard a moan.

Suddenly, at a window right in front of her, Lucas and a mystery brunette stepped out from behind a large curtain. Maya's jaw dropped to the floor. Maya could only watch as the brunette placed her hand on Lucas' chest before smiling seductively and turning to scamper down the adjacent hallway.

Lucas turned and froze, spotting Maya down the hall staring at him. He let out a shaky breath and walked towards her.

"Who was that?" asked Maya when he was close enough. He stopped right in front of her.

"No one," he replied, smiling and doing his best to shrug it off. "Come on, let's go back inside," he said trying to throw her off topic.

"What were you doing?"

"I told you, it's none of your concern."

"Lucas, seriously, who was that?" she asked slightly confused and desperate for understanding. Riley was the sweetest girl in the world; this was the last thing she deserved to have happen to her.

"Maya just drop it!" Lucas snapped. She jumped slightly. Lucas had never reacted that way toward her before. She was too shocked to make any further inquiries and with a scowl, Lucas stomped back toward the ballroom where Riley was waiting.

Maya followed Lucas back into the ballroom from a distance, still trying to figure out what in the world had just happened. She stopped near the edge of the crowd as Lucas kept moving forward to join Riley near the stage.

Lucas had teased her. Lucas had disagreed with her. Lucas had even been angry with her before, but Lucas had never, in all the years she had known him, snapped at and dismissed her. She didn't understand it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may we have your attention please. It is time to announce this year's prom king and queen."

Maya looked up at the stage to see Melvin, their class president, with two large envelopes in his hand. She stepped forward, eager to hear if her best friend had won the beloved title.

"As always, ladies first," said Melvin, opening up the first envelope. "This year's prom queen is... Riley Matthews!"

Maya whistled long and loud at Riley as she made her way toward the stage. A group of girls held their ears as they looked back at her in annoyance, but she couldn't have cared less.

"Now for the boys," said Melvin now directing his attention to the second envelope. "This year's prom king is... Lucas Friar!

No shock there. Maya probably would have clapped louder for Lucas, had she not just caught him in that strange predicament in the hallway.

"And now the king and queen will share their first dance," announced Melvin before climbing down the steps of the stage. The crowd parted as Riley and Lucas stepped out onto the dance floor. Jared came to stand beside her.

"So your friend with the face of a dog won prom queen," he commented.

"Yeah, yes she did." Maya smiled as she watched Riley wrap her arms around Lucas' shoulders and pull him close. The couple looked positively regal out there.

"Oh, and Jared?"

"Hmm?" As he turned, Maya's fist collided perfectly with the center of his face. Shawn was going to be so proud. Blood poured as he brought both of his hands up to cup his nose.

"Don't speak about my friends that way." Maya shot a glance up toward the stage again. Good! Neither Riley nor Lucas had noticed the exchange.

"You little bitch," he seethed, blood seeping through his fingers. Maya decided not to dignify that with a response. Jared looked as if he wanted to throw a punch back at her. He didn't. Good to know he had some semblance of a semi-functioning brain.

With a smile etched on her face, Maya simply turned around and walked away. Farkle and Isadora met her at the door.

It took a lot of convincing to assure both Farkle and Isadora that she was fine, but simply didn't feel like attending any after parties. They were sweet and even though it was out of their way, they walked her home. Well, they walked her to Riley's home actually.

She loved her mom and stepdad very much, but with a new baby in the house, Maya didn't get a lot of sleep there. She probably stayed at Riley's at least four days out of the week.

Fishing out her key, Maya unlocked the door. Mindful of Josh, she snuck in quietly and peered over at the couch, but he wasn't there. Then she remembered that Auggie was over at a friend's house, so Josh must have been sleeping in his room. Still, she silently crept towards Riley's room, hardly making a sound.

Once inside, Maya let out a huge yawn. After changing into a pair of Riley's sweatpants and a t-shirt, Maya laid down on the bed. She was asleep before her head even hit the pillow.

* * *

Maya awoke in the middle of the night. First thing she noticed was the dip in the mattress next to her. She glanced over at Riley's sleeping face, wondering how the brunette was able to sneak in without waking her. She was usually a fairly light sleeper. No doubt she would have to answer questions tomorrow about where she had disappeared to earlier on that night.

Now wide awake and bored, Maya flipped onto her back to stare at the ceiling. Enough of this. She knew she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep no matter how hard she tried, so Maya pulled the covers off and slipped out of Riley's bed. She shivered slightly as her feet came into contact with the cold, hardwood floor.

Tip-toeing silently, she cracked Riley's door open just enough to slip through before cautiously pushing the door closed again. She continued to tip toe down the hallway. At the doorway to the living room, she looked left and right, verifying that the room was indeed empty before rushing over and sitting at the bay window to look out at the stars.

Looking out the window, it was only then that the full weight of the night bore down on her. She had come down simply to stare at the moon and be by herself, but it was that moment the full weight of the night's events finally caught up to her. She didn't even notice when her eyes started welling with tears.

The release started out slow, but soon one tear slipped out, which quickly turned into two, then five, then twenty. Next thing Maya knew, she was sobbing. She pulled her knees up to her chest and swiveled sideways, her left temple pressed to the glass of the window as she brought one hand up to her mouth to attempt to silence her crying.

She cried for Jared who was so wounded that he only knew how to hurt others, for Lucas who was clearly harboring a secret, and finally for herself. She cried for herself because she didn't understand why life always dealt her the worst of hands.

Fingertips came to rest on the blonde's shoulder and she jumped sky high at the contact, leaping over to the other side of the window and staring wide-eyed at the invader. The invader was, of course, Joshua Matthews, who got to see Maya at one her lowest points. Yet another poorly dealt hand.

"I'm sorry!" Josh apologized quickly, lifting his hands up to show he meant no harm. "I didn't mean to scare you. I just..." he trailed off, eyes trained on her tear-stained face. The concern she saw in his eyes mesmerized her for second, but she snapped out of it.

"No, I'm sorry," said Maya, quickly reaching up to wipe away the tears from her cheeks. "I didn't mean to wake anyone up."

"Maya, why are you crying?" Josh asked, cautiously taking a seat next to her.

She stared out the window for a second before turning her gaze back to him and shrugging her shoulders. "It was just a really bad night," she choked out, trying desperately to get a hold of herself as fresh tears began to fill her eyes.

"What happened?" he asked, his eyes searching hers.

Maya took a deep breath and as she exhaled words began to tumble out of her mouth. She had never had more than a two minute conversation with Josh before. Besides the fact that she would marry him tomorrow if he asked, she wondered what it was about him that made her feel so at ease and want to spill out her entire life story.

She purposely left out the part about Lucas and the unknown girl in the hallway. Maya didn't want to confess seeing something that truly might be a misunderstanding, no matter how much her gut instinct told her otherwise.

When she finished, Josh just sat there deep in thought, soaking it all in. A couple moments passed before he spoke up again.

"I knew I should have taken you myself," he said finally, muttering to himself.

"What?" she asked, whipping her head toward him even though Maya had heard him as clear as day.

"Nothing," he replied, shaking his head. "I just had a bad feeling about that guy." He turned to face her. "I'm so sorry, Maya. You deserved so much better than what you got tonight."

 _Did I?_ She wasn't so sure, considering these types of things happened to her all the time. In spite of it all, his comment brought a smile to her face. He smiled back before glancing down at her right hand, observing the bruises on her knuckles.

"What happened here?" he asked gently lifting her hand up to inspect it closer. She did her best to ignore the butterflies fluttering in her stomach at the unexpected contact.

"Oh. I broke his nose." She shrugged as if it was no big deal. Josh burst out laughing, dropping her hand to try and stifle his mouth when he remembered the rest of the house was still asleep.

"Good," he answered, laughter dying down. "So you really didn't get to dance at all?"

She shook her head. "No. I tried but that's when he decided to destroy my dress."

"Hmm," he sat there contemplating for a second before standing up and making his way over to the kitchen counter, unplugging his cell phone from the charger. He flipped through it for a second.

"What are you doing?" Maya asked, confused why he had suddenly ditched her for his phone.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he answered, eyes still glued to his screen. He turned to her and raised both eyebrows, looking at her expectantly as a soft melody started to play out of his phone's speakers. He set the phone down on the back of the couch before walking back to stand before her.

"Come here," he said, holding out a hand for her to grasp.

"Really?" she asked, a slow smile spreading across her face as her heart melted at the gesture.

"Yes, really," he replied. "You should have at least one dance on your prom night, preferably with a handsome guy," he said. "But for now, I'll have to do." He grinned.

Maya ended up grinning too, but rolled her eyes at that last part. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction, even if his statement was completely one hundred percent accurate. He was attractive even in his pajamas.

She stood up and took his hand. Her other hand went to rest on his shoulder as his wrapped around her waist. They didn't say anything, just swayed back and forth. Maya preferred it that way, but as the song ended Maya reached up and planted a gentle kiss on Joshua's cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered. She noted with a thrill that she had made Joshua Matthews blush.

"Anytime, Maya," he answered before stepping away and grabbing his phone. They both sat on the couch and as the sun started to rise, they just sat there and talked about nothing in particular.

* * *

Josh awoke an hour or two later to the scent of fresh lilacs. He opened his eyes and was immediately assaulted by blonde hair. He smiled down at the sight of Maya asleep on his chest but quickly noted a shadow over him. He glanced up and into the eyes of his older brother.

"What exactly do you think you are doing?" Cory asked, standing above them in front of the couch.

Josh simply stared, unsure of what to say until his brother motioned his head for Josh to follow him. Josh slowly inched his way out from underneath Maya, easing her head down gently onto a pillow as he stood before following his brother into the other room.

Closing shut Auggie's bedroom door, Josh immediately strutted forward.

"It's not what it looks li-" Cory held out his hand to stop him. "But it's not. We-," but Cory interrupted him again.

"Really, Josh?! Because it looks like you were asleep on the couch with a girl, a girl I pretty much consider to be another daughter of mine."

"But we didn't –, " Josh tried again, but once more Cory stopped him.

"I know you didn't," Cory interjected. "I know you, but I also know that you understand this isn't right."

Josh scoffed and started pacing, if for no other reason than to keep his cool. He was so tired of hearing the exact same thing over and over. "This again, huh?"

"Yes, Josh, this again," Cory answered, face serious as he watched his brother pace back and forth.

Josh felt an angry hot flame lick up his insides. "She is eighteen. She is old enough now. All of those talks. All of those times you blocked my way. Well guess what brother!" he stalked over to stand directly in front of him. "I still can't get her out of my head," he stated fiercely.

"She is still in high school," Cory fired back

"She'll be considered a college student in less than a month!" Josh threw up his hands in frustration.

"Yeah, she will," Cory agreed. "But in a year you will be graduating and moving to Germany. That is still the plan, right?"

Joshua's face fell. He stepped away from Cory and moved to sit on Auggie's bed. His professor had practically offered him the job last week. One of the most prestigious architecture firms in the world and they wanted him, Joshua Matthews, as soon as he graduated of course. It was the chance of a lifetime. It would pave the way for his entire career.

"We could make it work," Josh whispered more to himself. Cory came to sit next to him.

"I have no doubt you would try," Cory answered. "But think of all that you have experienced in college; all of the friends you made, trips you took, dates you went on. Do you want her to miss out on all of that simply because she will be missing you? Do you really want to take all those experiences away from her?"

Josh swallowed audibly. He couldn't pinpoint the exact moment that Maya Hart began plaguing his mind. Like most things, it had started slow, gradual. He hadn't even noticed until one day it was suddenly undeniable. It didn't plague his every thought. He couldn't lie about that. He could walk away now and be fine, but damn, he really didn't want to.

"You're right," he mumbled to Cory. "I can't do that to her." Josh leaned forward, placing his head in his hands and threading his fingers through his hair. "But this is so unfair."

It wasn't either of their faults that time always seemed to be against them. It wasn't either of their faults they had been born three years apart.

Cory placed his hand on his brother's back. "I'm not against you; either of you. Both of you mean the world to me. You never know what could happen later on, Josh. Time does funny things."

Josh grinned and sat up straight again. "So you've told me, brother."

Cory grinned right back. "Breakfast?" he asked.

"Yeah, sounds good," Josh answered getting up from the bed and walking toward the door.

* * *

Maya awoke on the couch alone and instantly blushed as she remembered last night.

"Finally," said a voice from the end of the couch. She looked down to see Riley. "It's about time you woke up."

Riley reached down and started scattering her long nails along Maya's bare soles. Maya squealed and twisted, trying to get her feet away. "Alright! Ok! Sta-ha-hap!" Riley finally relented.

"Come on, let's go downstairs to the bakery and get a muffin," said Riley as Maya sat up.

"Riley, about last night," Maya called out as her best friend moved towards the door, but Riley just turned and shrugged her shoulders.

"Buy me mocha and tell me then," she said unlocking the front door. Maya grabbed her shoes and her jacket. She planned to do just that. They passed Cory on the way.

"Morning girls," he said coming back up the stairs as they ran down them.

"Morning!" they returned in unison.

Once outside though, they immediately spotted Josh standing on the sidewalk, speaking with a pretty girl wearing a NYU hoodie. _She probably goes to school with him,_ Maya thought.

He wasn't really flirting, not like he had with numerous others right in front of her. He was just speaking with the girl, but there was something in that moment as Josh reached up to rub the back of his neck nervously in front of the girl that made Maya came to a decision.

It was time to move on. She wasn't sure what it was about that particular moment that made her want to throw in the towel suddenly, but her mind was made up. She was tired of longing for something that clearly was not going to happen. She was Maya Hart and once she made up her mind, that was that.

So she took that longing in her heart, and buried it deep within. Never to be seen again.

The girl Josh had been speaking to moved on and Josh turned to smile at her. She smiled back. Feeling free.

 _4 years later..._

 **A/N: Again, this is a prequel to my other story, Time Does Funny Things. So if you want to know what happens next, hop on over to that! And review!**

 **Well 3rd person POV. That was a trip. Anyways, thanks again to my new beta, EmilyHelene. She worked hard to help me make this one-shot great for you guys. Go read her stories. They are fantastic.**

 **Sorry it took me so long to get this up. I live in Oklahoma so I have been running from tornadoes the last couple of days.**


End file.
